


Come Get Him

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blood, Blood and Violence, Caves, Cruelty, Crying, Drowning, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Mocking, Pain, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Tears, Vampire!Crypto, Vampires, Violence, Water Sex, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: The vampire got up on his knees, grip unrelenting on the trickster’s wrists as he better positioned himself between the legend’s legs. His free hand ran up the toned, heaving chest before he grabbed a hold of the beloved Legend’s throat. “You’re hard,” he whispered.Elliott knew it, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was somewhat aroused by the vampire’s presence and dominating actions. No, I don’t want this. Please don’t do this.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Come Get Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my hand slipped and gave me a little plot to work on, but this series will still mainly be sex sex sex porn lmao.
> 
> Poor Elliott thinks it was a nightmare, only to realize it didn't stop when he woke up.
> 
> I love to abuse Mirage sorry poor guy. As always, beta read by [TeslavonZ](archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ)

Elliott felt as if he were floating through an inky darkness, unable to sense much of anything other than what felt to be the suffocating dark surrounding him. He woke slowly, pushing through the heavy fog as best he could, fighting off the sleep.

Brown eyes blinked groggily, Elliott groaning as he brought a hand up to his throbbing head. Did he get drunk last night? It definitely wasn’t something that would be out of character, especially after those shadowfall games finally coming to an end.

“Fuuuu-” The man took a deep breath, eyes closed as he tried to get the room to stop spinning. Everything was blurry, somewhat fuzzy in a way as he tried to blink away his exhaustion. Where was he?

Elliott stilled as his mind raced, trying to recover the previous night's memories. Did he go home with somebody? Oh god, was it Bloodhound’s room? The engineer sat up when he noticed the candles, remembering that the hunter had them littered around their room on the dropship. At least from the few times Elliott had been able to steal a glance inside. But Bloodhound’s weren’t… The candles in shadowfall were red, and so were these. And they were on the floor, not strewn about a desk and other surfaces.

Memory came slamming back a little too quickly, the trickster finding it suddenly hard to breath when he remembered hot mouths on his throat and clawed hands wandering his body. 

“No, no, no,” Elliott shook his head even as it throbbed, hands coming up to grip at his hair. It had been a dream, this was all a bad dream! He was caught in limbo between death and respawn. There was no way that actually happened! “Please, no…”

Sitting fully upright now, the engineer looked around the room. The walls seemed to consist of rock, a large pile of blankets, pillows and other things taking up the corner furthest away from him. There were several alcoves crudely dug out of the wall alongside it, but the worst of all was the fact that there seemed to be  _ bones _ here and there.

The brunette swallowed back the bile bubbling up in his throat as he reluctantly turned his attention onto himself, taking note of the way he was only half dressed. The top section of his gray, white, and red outfit was torn to shreds, the remaining remnants falling around his waist. There was dried blood on his chest and abdomen and when he reached hesitant fingers up to his throat he could easily feel the bite wounds that the vampires had inflicted.

A broken sob fell from the legend’s lips as he realized that it hadn’t been a horrible nightmare and one that he was still stuck in it from the looks of it. This wasn’t the cave he had unwittingly entered during the game and the realization that he had been moved while he was unconscious was more than enough to cause his breathing to quicken. It was hard to breathe, especially when Elliott tried to keep himself from falling into full panic mode when movement caught his eye.

“Oh, god,” he froze up as he made eye contact with the silver eyed monster watching him from the opposite side of the room.

Hyeon was crouched in a little alcove, what seemed to be a newly hatched flyer hanging by it’s delicate neck from between terrifying fangs.

Elliott gagged, scrambling back across the cavern floor to press himself up against the wall behind him.

The beast seemed amused by his horror, Hyeon grabbing the little body in one hand before giving it a twist, a disgusting crunching sound filling the space between them, the holographic expert unable to tear his eyes from the horrific scene before him. He watched, trembling, as the vampire gave a jerk of his head, the flyer’s head and spine seeming to slide free of its body.

“Oh my god,” Elliott flinched when Hyeon laughed, dropping the horrific souvenir onto the cave ground before holding the little body up over his mouth to catch the luminescent blood pouring from the gaping emptiness of what remained of the flyer’s neck.

It was downright terrifying, Witt unable to tear his eyes away as he watched glowing green blood dribble down Hyeon’s chin, throat and chest. It was then that the legend realized the vampire wasn’t wearing a shirt. He could only stare as the vampire’s throat worked, swallowing down whatever he was able to catch in his mouth while the younger man’s gaze followed trickle of blood down Hyeon’s muscled body.

Elliott felt like it went on forever, the brunette powerless to do much else than watch as the blood slowed to a trickle, the flyer’s drained body landing on the floor with a thud causing the distressed man to flinch a little.

Those silver eyes were locked on the legend now, Elliott shuddering at the hunger he could see in them.

“You’re finally awake,” Hyeon purred as he dropped down and stood up to his full height. “Took you long enough.”

Elliott tried to find a response, any words stolen in his fear as the vampire stepped across the room towards him.

“Get away from me!” the trickster blurted, crawling backwards as quickly as he could to put more distance between himself and the monster. “D-Don’t touch me!”

Hyeon laughed, stopping his advance to watch as the legend crammed himself into a corner. “You seemed to enjoy yourself last time,” he answered, inspecting his claws in feigned disinterest.

“Y-you took adva-adan - I didn’t want it!” Elliott responded, hating the way his voice quivered.

Silence fell between the two, Hyeon finally looking down at him as he resumed walking towards the poor guy.

“Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better,” the silver eyed monster answered with a smirk, “yet you moaned like a whore. And we didn’t even stick our cocks in you.”

It was at this moment that Elliott realized he’d trapped himself in a corner, the engineer shaking uncontrollably as the vampire crouched in front of him, head tilted mockingly. “Perhaps we should remedy that?”

The legend wasn’t given time to react when Hyeon grabbed a hold of his ankles and yanked him onto his back, the back of Elliott’s head connecting with the cavern wall. The vampire took advantage of his stunned state to drop his weight atop the brunette, Elliott thrashing and bucking as best he could to try and throw the monster off.

“Get off of me! Get off!” Elliott screamed as loudly as he could, kicking and scratching desperately.

Hyeon caught both of Elliott’s hands in one of his own, pinning them above his head. With the way he was lying between the engineer’s legs the vampire’s prey wasn’t able to get a good enough angle to actually kick him. At least not enough to hurt the vampire like he wanted to.

“P-p-please get off of me,” Elliott pleaded, eyes shut tightly as he shook beneath his tormentor.

“Your fear is just as beautiful as you are,” Hyeon purred as he held the legend down. “Your heart beats so loudly when scared,” the vampire groaned into Elliott’s ear as he dragged his tongue up the side of the poor guy’s face.

Elliott whimpered, trembling violently as he lay chest to chest with the horrible creature. He could feel the vampire’s arousal trapped between their bodies.

The vampire got up on his knees, grip unrelenting on the trickster’s wrists as he better positioned himself between the legend’s legs. His free hand ran up the toned, heaving chest before he grabbed a hold of the beloved Legend’s throat. “You’re hard,” he whispered.

Elliott knew it, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was somewhat aroused by the vampire’s presence and dominating actions.  _ No, I don’t want this. Please don’t do this. _

“I-I-”

“I-I,” Hyeon mimicked him mockingly with a grin.

“I don’t want it,” Elliott finally managed to get the words out even though he knew nothing he said could stop the other individual.

“You say that now,” the hacker answered, running a single claw down Elliott’s chest. “But soon enough I’ll have you making those beautiful sounds again.”

The brunette could only sob in response, fully expecting Hyeon to make quick work of what was left of his suit when the weight of the vampire was suddenly gone.

A horrible shriek had Elliott sitting up, eyes wide as he watched Hyeon’s claws tear into the lilac-skinned vampire’s shirt, the other creature having shown up out of nowhere to seemingly assault it’s twin. The fabric tore loudly as the two fought. It was terrifying to watch, snarls filling the cave as they moved faster than the engineer’s eye could follow.

Hyeon grabbed a handful of dark hair to smash Crypto’s face into the wall of the cave. He pushed himself upright now that the lilac grip had slipped from his throat, chest heaving as he watched the hacker attempt to recover.

“Stay down.” Hyeon growled, Elliott wordlessly watching as the second vampire pushed himself up onto all fours before attempting to stand. Hyeon’s boot connecting with the side of his head, Elliott flinching as he watched the momentum lead to Crypto’s head connecting with the wall again.

Elliott watched as the hacker swayed, Hyeon drawing back to kick him again.

A lilac hand shot up, catching Hyeon’s ankle just before it made contact, Crypto using the other vampire’s momentum against him to flip him over onto his abdomen. 

The blue-eyed demon was on Hyeon then, a sickening snap splitting the air when Crypto pulled the other hacker’s leg back and proceeded to kick his knee in.

Elliott covered his ears, eyes shut tightly as Crypto slammed Hyeon’s head into the ground, the silver-eyed vampire going still beneath him. It was something to see and hear other combatants fight each other in the arena everyday, but never had he witnessed a fight as vicious as this one, nobody having the sheer strength nor speed of those two creatures of the night, which made the sound of their battered body being broken much louder and more violent than anything else.

“D-did you kill him..?” Elliott stammered out as he watched the newcomer stand upright, that chilling blue gaze locking onto him then. “I wish,” the hacker answered bitterly.

The legend fell silent as the vampire bent down and grabbed the back of Hyeon’s jacket, yanking him up from the ground to throw his unconscious twin over his shoulder. Crypto then moved across the room to the pile of worn blankets and pillows, dropping Hyeon atop them.

“Th-thank you for st-stopping him,” Elliott spoke up, “if y-you hadn’t i don’t kn-know what would’ve-”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Crypto snapped in response, glaring at the engineer like it was his fault. “I told him you would need a refractory period. At least until your body became accustomed to feedings. You die on us then it’ll be another millenia of flyers.”

There was that feeling of dread that was quickly becoming familiar, Elliott shrinking back into the corner. “Let me go, please,” he all but whispered the words. Crypto still seemed to hear because he scoffed in response.

“You forget your place,” the hacker answered coldly, moving to stand directly in front of the legend. “Stand up.”

Part of Elliott wanted to defy the vampire, but after watching him snap Hyeon’s bones he felt like it wouldn’t be wise to do so. At least not right now.

Slowly, the trickster obeyed, pushing himself up against the wall, ignoring the way the rocky surface bit into the skin of his bare back.

Crypto grabbed Elliott’s chin, ignoring the poor guy’s whimper as he jerked his head to the side to better expose the wounds on his throat. 

Witt shut his eyes and bit back the terrified noises building up in him as a cold finger ran over the sore area, Crypto’s brow furrowed in thought.

“You’re going to get infected,” the vampire muttered, more to himself than to Elliott, the engineer remaining quiet as he was scrutinized. “Follow me.”

With those last words the cold grip released him, Elliott shaking as he grabbed the remnants of his suit to keep it from slipping off as he moved away from the wall to follow at Crypto’s heels. He glanced behind to see that Hyeon still seemed to be out of it, though he couldn’t shake the sense of dread that was beginning to well up in him.

The vampire led the brunette across the room and through a large crevice in the wall.

Elliott looked around as he followed the hacker deeper into the cave. It was getting harder to see, the legend’s heart pounding in his chest as his mind unhelpfully supplied him with thoughts on how this would be a perfect place for the vampire to attack him.

A soft trickling sound reached Elliott’s ears then, the legend grateful for the distraction as he stepped out into a much bigger cavern. It was brighter here, luminescent fungi scattered along the damp walls, the stalactites above holding a dim glow like pastel stars. It was pretty, a large pool taking up a majority of the room from which the water was a foggy blue.

Looking around, the engineer felt a sense of calm in the atmosphere. It felt… safe here.

“Strip.”

The sudden order from right over his shoulder caused Elliott to jump, the curly haired man quickly turning to find Crypto standing a bit too close for comfort. “What?” He questioned dumbly, the vampire looking annoyed. “Strip,” he repeated.

Elliott swallowed hard, shaking his head. “N-no thanks, I’m f-fine.”

It suddenly felt very unsafe now.

The hacker stepped in close, looming over the terrified legend as he caught Elliott by the throat and pulled him in close. “I wasn’t asking.” He hissed out, the engineer catching a glimpse of fangs before making the mistake of making eye contact. He found himself becoming lost in the blue gaze, Elliott closing his eyes tightly.

That seemed to be a mistake, Witt now whimpering when the hand around his throat tightened, Crypto using his free hand to easily tear apart what was left of his suit, fully exposing the legend to the somewhat cold cavern.

“The sooner you understand that you’re not in control, the easier things will be,” Crypto hissed out, giving Elliott a bit of a shake before suddenly releasing him, the poor guy staggering a little to try and stay upright.

“I want to go back to my w-world,” Elliott blurted out, doing his best to try and hide himself from that icy gaze.

“Get in the water,” the hacker ordered, ignoring his outburst.

Glancing towards the water then back at the vampire, the legend shook his head. “N-no.”

“I’m losing patience,” Crypto responded sharply.

“P-please just leave me a-alone,” Elliott pleaded, crying out when the vampire grabbed him by the hair, dragging him towards the pool.

“H-hey! Ow!” The brunette grabbed desperately at the vampire’s wrist even as he was forcibly shoved backwards into the water. He landed with a loud splash, Elliott coming back up to the surface, coughing as he tried to get back to water’s edge. 

Suddenly Crypto was there, still very much fully clothed as cold fingers wrapped around Elliott’s throat, the engineer barely given time to take a breath before he was under the water again.

Witt thrashed about, desperation seeping into his bones as Crypto held him under the water, flecks of black clouding his vision just as he was pulled up to the surface again.

“S-sor-” Elliott didn’t have a chance to finish as he was pushed beneath the surface again. This time he attempted to draw a breath too late, the hacker pulling him back up so he was coughing, lungs feeling like they were on fire, and unable to do much else but sob and squirm against the grip that was insanely strong. Way too strong for him.

“N-” The legend was pushed beneath the water, the trickster just letting his body go limp. This was it. He was going to drown. The horrible creature was going to kill him.

Breaking the surface again, Elliott just sobbed, the vampire regarding him for a moment, watching as he hiccupped pathetically.

“You done?” Crypto asked suddenly, the holographic expert nodding his head before he even realized it. “Good.”

Elliott allowed the vampire to guide him into a more shallow section of the pool, the brunette sniffling as his feet finally found the bottom. 

The hacker gave him a stern look of warning before releasing him, half turning to wet a cloth before that harsh grip was on his chin, the vampire roughly wiping at the side of his face. When he moved to wet it again Elliott felt his stomach churn upon seeing the green glow of flyer blood on it, no doubt smeared across his face when Hyeon had licked him so soon after… after literally mauling one such creature.

Elliott remained quiet, the only sound being that of the lapping water and his occasional hiccup. He stood there obediently while the blue-eyed vampire scrubbed at the dried blood, the legend only whining in complaint when he touched the tender area of his neck.

“Quiet,” Crypto rumbled softly, gripping Elliott’s chin to keep him still as he worked. Finally he let him go again, the younger man watching as the vampire rinsed out the cloth. “Turn around,” he ordered, Witt tensing a little as he obeyed.

Cold hands gripped his shoulders briefly to position him the way the hacker wanted, Elliott leaning on his hands, nails digging into the stone beneath them as that cloth swiped at his shoulders.

Dread reared its ugly head again as the cloth sporadically vanished and reappeared, only this time lower on his back.

Elliott bit his lip to try to keep himself from protesting as a hand rested lightly on his hip, a shudder passing through him when lips brushed his shoulder, the sensation raising goosebumps on his skin.

It was at this moment that Elliott felt the overwhelming feeling of someone watching him, the engineer looking up to lock eyes with Hyeon.

The silver-eyed vampire was glaring at him from across the cavern as he took a few steps forwards, Elliott shocked that he didn’t seem to so much as limp. The creature looked almost better than new… Like there was never a fight that happened in the first place.

“I had him first,” Hyeon finally broke the tense silence, spitting the words out like they were poisonous.

Crypto hummed at Elliott’s back, one arm looping around his waist as he stood against the trembling legend’s back. “Then come get him,” the blue eyed demon purred in response, tone holding a mock sweetness.

Something passed through those silver eyes, a flicker of fire before it was lost to the void, Hyeon baring his fangs though he made no move to come any closer. Elliott vaguely wondered why he seemed reluctant to challenge his twin, though he reasoned that it was most likely because he had lost the last time.

“No?” Crypto questioned, the surprise in his tone so obviously fake as one hand kneaded the flesh of Elliott’s shoulder, gradually applying pressure until Elliott understood the silent order and lowered his chest to the cool floor. His cheek rested against the stone in front of him even as he bit back a sob.

“You are more than welcome to watch then,” the blue-eyed vampire announced sweetly, Hyeon looking so incredibly angry.

Elliott tensed up when the hacker leaned over his back, lips brushing his temple as a smile crept up upon his lilac lips. “You will not move, you will not complain, the only sounds you are to make better be without words.”

Trembling, Elliott whimpered softly.

“Do you understand?” Crypto’s voice was sharp, startling the engineer who nodded quickly. 

Seemingly satisfied with the response Crypto ran his hands down Elliott’s back, claws dragging across his flesh though not hard enough to break the skin.

A finger slipped between Elliott’s ass cheeks, the trickster biting his lip to try and keep from screaming for the hacker to stop, only able to squirm and whimper as that same finger pressed into him. The amount of damage the vampire could do with those claws  _ inside _ of him effectively convinced the legend to do his best to keep still and quiet.

It was terrifying, Elliott tensing up as a second finger pressed in alongside the first. It didn’t feel good, regardless of the fact the hacker seemed to be mindful of it’s claws, the fear and lack of proper lubrication making the intrusion uncomfortable at best.

Elliott snuck a quick glance upwards to confirm that Hyeon was still there, the silver eyed vampire somewhat pacing as he watched the scene before him, seething.

The fact that Crypto didn’t seem too bothered by the other vampire’s presence was slightly confusing, Elliott wondering why he seemed to be so certain that he wouldn’t get attacked in the heat of the moment like he himself had done to Hyeon.

Witt jerked a little when the fingers were pulled free without warning, the legend shifting uncomfortably as he tried to see what the vampire was doing. It didn’t take long before a hand took a firm hold on his hip, Crypto seeming impatient as something new pressed against Elliott’s opening.

Tensing up, the youngest of the two squirmed as the vampire began to push into him, the engineer grinding his teeth against the pain. It seemed to take forever, Crypto taking his time to seat himself, forcing the man beneath him to feel every inch splitting him open. When his hips were finally flush with Elliott’s ass, the brunette found himself releasing a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. It burned, it burned so terribly, his body seeming unsure of what to do as he squirmed, trying to find a better position to accommodate for this presence.

“See how good he is when you ask nicely?” Crypto was all but purring as he undoubtedly watched Elliott squirm in discomfort. “He’s so tight, squeezing me so well.”

Hyeon spat, leering at the engineer even in his anger.

A choked cry escaped Elliott’s lips when the vampire pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained between his clenching walls, Crypto filling him again without so much as a warning.

As one single painful complaint escaped him, Elliott’s nails scrabbled at the wet stone beneath him, leaving behind a crimson trace beneath his fingertip as the cracked nails bled, the poor man squealing as he was impaled over and over again on the hacker’s thick cock, his hole spasming as he attempted to adjust. But that seemed to be exactly what Crypto was avoiding, the vampire’s movements erratic, making them unpredictable.

“St-st-st-” Now unable to prevent his painful moans from escaping, Elliott reached a hand back to push at the hacker, his vision nearly going white when the vampire’s cock slammed into his prostate, Crypto grinding against him  _ hard. _

“What was that?” The vampire questioned, Elliott unable to find anything to grip with his hands as he desperately tried to ground himself, a symphony of shameful noises escaping him. “Is it too much for you? Or is it possibly not enough?”

“M-m- _ mph _ !” Elliott couldn’t form a coherent thought much less voice it, the brunette writhing as the vampire slammed into him over and over again, ravaging the legend’s body for his own pleasure.

A hand wrapped around Witt’s half-hard dick as Crypto sucked bruises into his already sore throat and shoulders, the legend whimpering as the hacker jerked him in time to his thrusts, a new sensation mingling with the pain. 

_ No! _ Elliott pleaded inwardly, tears streaming freely down his face as the vampire easily got him to full hardness, igniting a fire in his belly.  _ Please no! Not like this! I don’t want it! _

Elliott hid his face in his arms as sounds of pleasure began to overtake the little pained noises he’d been making, the engineer moaning as he was violated in every possible way. He felt completely betrayed by his body’s reaction.

“That’s right,” Crypto murmured in approval, his thrusts becoming slow and drawn out, the vampire groaning at the way Elliott tightened up around him every time he ground against that perfect spot deep inside. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

The legend didn’t even bother to answer though the vampire didn’t seem to expect a response anyways, soft little gasps escaping Elliott as the tingling arousal in his belly became a fire. It felt so good! Even with the uncomfortable burn in his ass, the hand on his dick and lips teasing the sensitive flesh of his neck was enough to balance out the sensations.

Elliott was coming before he even realized he was close, a low moan escaping him as he tensed up, the hacker making a similar sound at the sudden tightness.

“Gods that’s good,” Crypto grunted, cock slipping out of his prey to leave him clenching desperately on nothing, the engineer unable to stop the whine that bubbled up in him.

The vampire was quiet save for soft sounds of enjoyment, jerking himself to get close to the edge before mercifully pushing back into Elliott. A shudder passed through the trickster when he felt the hacker spill into him, warm cum painting his insides and somewhat soothing the burning pain to a hollow ache.

Elliott didn’t move as the blue eyed hacker leaned against him, breathing slightly labored as he recovered. But then Elliott was empty again, lying mutely as he watched Hyeon pace back and forth angrily.

There was the sound of water being disturbed as Crypto climbed out of the pool, wiping his hands with the cloth he’d been using to clean Elliott with. He seemed smug, pants already back in place as the cloth landed with a wet smack on the side of the engineer’s face. “Clean up. You have one minute.”

Elliott remained immobile and silent as the vampire crouched beside his head, briefly running a hand through his hair. “Don’t make me come get you.”

With a condescending pat to the side of the legend’s face Crypto pushed himself back to his feet as he made his way across the room, Hyeon grabbing his arm. “You shouldn’t leave him there.” He grumbled, the blue eyed vampire looking back at Elliott briefly before responding. “Then go get him.”

With those final words the lilac skinned vampire disappeared into the inner cavern, Hyeon casting Elliott a venomous glare before following.

Now that he was alone Elliott’s chest heaved with sobs, the engineer leaning heavily on the stone as he held the cloth between his legs. He bit his knuckles as he tried his best to wipe away the evidence of his violation, the slightest touch being painful. Tears burned in his eyes as he finally gave up and dragged himself out of the cavern pool. His abused body shook as he looked around for his suit. It wasn’t anywhere in sight, a fresh sob spilling from lips he’d bitten bruised at the realization that one of the vampire’s must’ve taken it with them when they left.

The cave felt cooler now that the poor man was soaking wet, Elliott whimpering to himself as he staggered towards the inner cavern. He peeked around the rock, easily locating both vampires. They were both lying in the pile of cloth, Hyeon was at the forefront, seemingly dozing. Crypto was pressed against his back, chin on his shoulder.

Elliott briefly considered making a run for it, but the fact that those blue eyes were so obviously fixed on him was enough of a deterrent. Not to mention he was naked as the day he was born, trapped in a dimension where there were shadows and a revenant worse than normal revenant (if that was even possible) waiting for him outside. 

Meekly moving into the cave, Elliott scurried to the corner opposite the two vampires, wasting no time in curling up into a ball as best he could. 

Crypto was watching him, the engineer desperately wanting to ask for his suit back, but the way the vampire was looking at him was terrifying enough. He didn’t want to give him a reason to get up because that would undoubtedly end horribly.

Elliott shivered as he shut his eyes, praying desperately that he would wake up from this nightmare. That’s what this was - he would definitely wake up and this would just be another bad memory… Right?

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all even wanted a second part of trick or treat y'all better thank [satan_bless_it_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_bless_it_666/pseuds/satan_bless_it_666) and my buddies for it. It was because of their interest/encouragement that it happened. 
> 
> Also this has now decided to have plot. So yeah.


End file.
